Supernatural: The Early Years
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Pre series. Sam Starts at a new school while John and Dean search for a spirit but is what there searching for supernatural or is there something missing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do you think if i Owned Supernatural I would be writing Fanfiction

Dean-19  
Sam-15

Sam was sitting in the back seat of the impala, staring dimly out the window  
watching the scenery fly by. They were on yet another hunt, he didn't even  
see the point as to why he had to go. He wasn't allowed to fight or join he  
had to stay in some shabby hotel room while his brother and father faced  
everything evil. He could've stayed somewhere else and go to school. Just a  
normal life that was beyond Sammy's grasp, he let out a deep sigh, he even  
tried to tell that to his father but of course him being John Winchester  
always got his way, or scared people into it.

"You right there Sammy?" his father asked looking in review mirror to see  
his youngest look at him and sighed again.

"Yeah I'm fine, where are we going again?" it's Sam and of course I'm not  
fine! They had been to so many places he lost track of, he had been to  
almost ten different schools. Some places he didn't even bother to try to go  
to school. They were in and out of some towns so quickly it sometimes made  
him miss his old home, and his mum even more."Dakota, Texas" Dean answered,  
his head resting on his arm that was proppedup against the window. Sam  
remembered now they thought that a spirit or ademon of some sort was taking students in a school and haven't yet to be  
found. Sam was going to be going to that school which made Sam more uneasy,  
he was sent to that school to 'investigate'. He thought it was weird that if  
so many people would be going missing why wouldn't they close the school  
down?  
Sam had fallen in and out of sleep on the drive, and Dean and his father  
kept switching so the other could have a sleep. They arrived at Birds Reach  
inn at around eleven at night, John picked up the sleeping Sam while Dean  
carried most of their equipment into the hotel. The place was well lit and  
seemed cosy, the walls were painted a sort of lime green, there was the  
book-in area at the front with a door at the back and two rooms led of in  
either direction one was an arch doorway probably for a café and the other  
was a wooden locked door maybe for the people who own the place. A women  
emerged from the door behind the counter, she was wearing a black tank top  
and black baggy pants, she had long brownish black hair and dark brown eyes.  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise to having customers at this late at  
night."Umm hey can we get a room or is it too late?" John said as he walked over  
to the counter."oh no, not at all how many beds?""three""oh I'm sorry we only have a double bed and a single bed is that alright?"  
she sounded worried."that's fine but when you get three beds please tell me, we'll be staying  
here for a while""of course just sign this and the total cost is $200 for a week if you want  
to stay for a longer time you can inform me whenever" Dean put down their  
stuff and held Sam while John went to fill out the from and pay."So what brings you here?" the women asked casually"Oh we're just travelling around for a while"

"so" she looked at the piece of paper with the man's name on it "Jeffery, I  
hope you and your kids enjoy your stay, here's your key I'll show you to  
your room" she handed John the key and walked back into the back door and  
disappeared. John walked back to his small family and nudged Sam rather  
roughly.

"Come on Sam, up" Sam rubbed his eyes and Dean put him down. The women  
reappeared at the locked wooden door on the left and told them to follow  
her, they walked up a set of stairs and down the hall until they were at  
number 6.

"My name's Grace by the way" she said with a smile, as she closed their door  
once they were inside. Dean sighed as he looked around, it was a two room or  
three if you count the bathroom.

"Ok Sam, Dean you're sleeping on the double bed alright. It's only for a  
little while so no arguing understood""yes sir" Sam and Dean said in unison.

Dean put their bags under the double bed but grabbed a spare change of clothes for himself and Sam before he did.  
He threw his brother his bedtime clothes and walked into the bathroom to  
have a shower, the bathroom looked quite nice, it had blue tiles on the  
walls and floor a bath, a shower and a small basin that fit snugly in the  
corner, a mirror hanged over the basin. Sam quickly got changed and walked  
into the living room, there was a small kitchen by the door, a square table  
with four chairs, a couch with a small T.V on the wall and by the back wall  
was John's bed. John was already checking around the room putting up small  
charms and salt to keep unwanted things out.

"Sam, you should go to bed your going to school tomorrow" Sam nodded he  
really didn't want to go to the new 'haunted' or whatever school it was, but  
he didn't argue he simply turned and hopped into the double bed waiting  
silently for Dean to come out, he hated being by himself in a room. Soon the  
running water stopped and dean came out of the bathroom steam following him,  
his hair was still partly dripping which made Dean shake his head and water  
went everywhere.

"Night Dad" Dean called and slipped into the bed beside Sam."Night Sammy" Dean said making himself more comfortable.

"Night Dean" Sam said quietly but Dean heard and smiled lightly before  
falling into a peaceful sleep.

please review, i'm not sure wether to continue or not so if i don't get  
eough reviews then i might not continue. thankyou for reading this anyways,  
i hope it sounds okay. this is my first Superantural fanfic so it might not  
be too good


	2. Chapter 2

-1Dean had to wake Sam which sometimes was quite amusing but he decided to be nice to Sam for now, considering it was Sam's first day. Sam quickly jumped into the shower and got changed into a white long sleaved undershirt and a normal black shirt over the top and dark blue jeans. He walked out and saw dean already ready wearing a AC/DC shirt and black pants and sitting on the couch watching a child's show. Their dad had already went out but made sure he left the impala behind for the kids to get t school, Dean had seen the school once before so he hoped he knew where he was going.

"So Sammy looking forward to the new school?" Dean said glancing at his brother who was sitting next to him in the passengers seat. Sam glared back, was he supposed to.

"Are you?" Sam snapped back

"First of all Sam I'm not going to this school but you know me Sammy, I mean think how many girls are going to be at your school"

"Dean, I would so laugh if we had to go to an all boys school, and you were actually forced to go" Dean turned his full attention back to the road.

"I don't know dude, I seen some pretty good looking guys" Dean barely hid a smirk, he hoped Sam knew he was joking, which it seemed he didn't.

"dude that's disgusting" Dean just laughed at his little brother.

Once they arrived at the school, Dean turned to his brother and brought out his Metalica wallet that Sam had given him for his birthday.

"Sam, dad's going to be sending to your school as a cafeteria helper or something but I can't today cause I gotta help dad out with something, oh here by the way" Dean handed Sam ten bucks, earning a very suspicious look from his brother

"It's for lunch" Dean said in quick defence "I know dad didn't give you anything" Sam Smiled and wordlessly took the ten bucks from Dean. He grabbed his bag, opened the impala's door and watched as Dean drove off. He knew his dad wouldn't let him go to a school alone. Dean loved his brother and it hurt him to know that Sammy hated moving around but he knew Sam wouldn't do anything about it, not until he was older anyway.

Sam turned and look at the school there was a sign above the front door spelling 'Silent.Gate.High.School' in gold letters. He soon found he's locker number: 23. As soon as he found he's locker the bell went off signalling the start of class, Sam sighed knowing that he was going to get more lost trying to find his class. He wondered around the school almost mindlessly trying to find his class until he accidentally bumped into one of the male teachers, the teacher looked around thirty or forty, Sam looked at the man ready to say sorry when the teacher laughed.

"so your new then?" when Sam nodded he continued "I'm professor Jacob Adkins, what's your name kid?"

"uh Sam, Sam Winchester sir"

"nice name, what class are you after?" man, this professor was full of questions but at least he was helping Sam

"um maths B in room 2A" Sam was somehow scared of this teacher and the only people who scared Sam was Dean and his father.

"hm what do you know I teach that class" Sam stared at the man, wasn't he already supposed to be in the class then, when Jacob noticed Sam's expression he laughed.

"Don't worry kid I'm new too, come on lets try and find our way around this school been here five weeks and still get lost funny that" Sam kept his head down as he followed Adkins down many halls until they finally found the classroom with some students still outside the door.

"hey kids get your sorry arses inside that door now or you'll or get detention!" the students ran inside as they heard the man holler from the other side of the hall. Adkins looked at Sam.

"hurry up kid, don't have all day you know".

Sam was finally glad the day had finished and was know making his way to the front of the school. He sat down on the seats and waited for the all to familiar black impala to come roaring down the street. 10 minutes later and no sign of his brother, 15 still nothing. Finally nearly an hour later he saw the impala coming over the limit to pick him up.

"hey Sammy sorry I'm so late I-" Sam quickly cut him off.

"can't we just go" Dean nodded silently and opened the passenger seat for Sam, quietly wondering what was up with Sam. Little did Dean know that they were being watched but Sam did.


	3. Chapter 3

-1"Yo Sam got homework?" Dean asked lying rather bored on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Nope, hey do you think it's weird for a teacher who has been going to a school for five or something weeks and cant remember his way around?"

"okay totally off the subject but maybe how old?"

"like I don't know maybe Dad's age"

"hmm yeah possibly I heard men that age even forget what day it is"

"Dean I can hear you, you know" their father said from the kitchen

"sure you can dad, sure" Sam laughed a little, Dean was always teasing John about how old he was.

"ok then I guess I'll have to go out and get dinner then" Dean almost jumped from his spot and ran to John.

"I'll do it" before the man even had time to respond Dean grabbed the keys and money and ran out. John had a tendency to buy the worst meals for his kids apparently they were 'healthy' John turned and looked at his youngest who was yet again staring at the table top lost in thought. Suddenly Sam looked up.

"Dad I know why you and Dean have to move around alt but why do I have to I'm no help all I do is sit here and wait for you to come back for us just to pack up and leave town?" John sighed Sam was going on about this again.

"I told you before Sam there is no where for you to be able to stay besides, if you get hurt I cant protect you" Sam let out a frustrated sigh.

"But what happens when you or Dean gets hurt?"

"Sammy we'll figure it out as we go but you have to stay with us for now" Sam stood up and glared at his father.

"You just care about killing Demons, nothing else seems to be important to you!" Sam stormed off into the main bedroom and got under the sheets, for some reason doing that made him feel a little better. Dean came back a long while later and found his Dad alone in the room reading a old newspaper for information.

"Hey Dad where's Sam?"

"He's in bed"

"But dinner…" Dean said holding up the brown bags. He knew the look his father was giving him though so he knew it was best to leave it alone.

"I'm going to check on him alright" Dean put the bags on the table and walked into the main room and saw a lump under the blankets slowly rising and falling, he knew Sam was almost asleep so he decided to talk with him now while he was half asleep.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean said to make sure he was awake.

"Hmmm…go away dean" was the reply from under the sheets.

"Come on what's up" Dean went and sat on the edge of the bed and poked Sam softly in the side.

"It's nothing"

"Sam"

"…"

"Come on bro, you can tell me"

"…"

"Please Sam, I know it's hard and all but-" He was quickly cut off by Sam

"How would you know Dean, you don't have to go to school, you enjoy moving around, you even get to kill things with dad and I'm always stuck here doing research and-and homework!" Sam was wide awake now, and he could feel tears coming on, he sat up pulling the sheets off himself and rubbed his eyes.

"Sam, you know we have to kill these things and if we don't they will kill other innocent people, and if I didn't have you here with me and dad I don't know what I'd do. I know it sounds weird but you almost keep me sain" Sam jumped into the unsuspected Dean and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you too Dean, I'll miss you but dad doesn't understand he wants me to quickly move on even if I made friends. He just wants every evil thing to die for mum's sake but he's taking it too hard"

"Dad just wants you safe alright, if your not here he can't protect you, it scares him. Your just not the type to fight supernatural things, even though you are a Winchester your never going to be the one excited about hunting, or killing an evil son of a bitch. I know you want to kill the yellowed eyed demon and so do dad and I but we can only do that if we move around. Besides dad can't research properly if he's life depended on it, he needs you Sammy" Sam stared at the bed, he knew Dean was right, Dean was always right when it came to these things. Sam wanted to help he did but he sometimes felt bad for killing them.

"Now come on dinners ready" Dean pushed Sam off him and walked out the door, Sam followed shortly afterwards.

Thankyou for all the reviews there's not many but the ones that I've gotten help me with new ideas, and if I didn't get them I wouldn't have continued this story. So thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story. Please RnR Tar.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Sam had been ignoring John for the rest of the night and he planned to do it today as well. Sam was supposed to keep an eye out at school and ask around about the disappearances. That morning once they got to school, Sam showed Dean to the cafeteria where he was to be working for a short while. When they finally found it, Sam ended up getting them lost. The cafeteria women was waiting impatiently for the new worker. Once she realised that Dean was the worker she began talking, arms crossed.

"You do realise your late" She stated plainly.

"Uh yeah sorry bout that my brother got me lost" Dean apologized, hiding a smile.

"Whatever" she quickly looked Dean up and down. "Your not wearing those are you?"

"Wear what?" Dean asked looking at himself.

"Those clothes are going to get filthy and you wearing jeans any sensible person would wear shorts"

"listen lady, I don't do shorts."

"Whatever come with me I'll get you…" She stopped for a moment, glanced at Dean before continuing "Fixed up, come on" She beckoned for Dean to follow her into the kitchens. Dean quickly turned to Sam.

"Come see me at lunch okay, have fun" Dean smirked and walked away, somehow knowing that Sam was going to have. It was school after all.

It was first period in maths and Sam was extremely bored they were learning trigonometry, he had learnt it already though so he was listening to the droning voice that was the professor.

"Sam, Sam are you in there?" Sam looked up at Mr Adkins and smiled, this was the first teacher to know his name

"I'm here sir"

"Are you listening then?"

"Yes sir just bored" A few kids started giggling, Sam didn't usually get bored he just couldn't be bothered to learn Maths today.

"Silence!" He turned his attention back on Sam. "Do you find my classes boring Samuel?"

"No sir it's just I've learnt this before in my other schools"

"Well I might teach differently to them, so how about you pay more attention." He turned to write more on the board

"Oh by the way Samuel, detention after school" Sam rolled his eyes he's brother was going to kill him for getting into trouble

"Yes sir"

"Good now as I was saying…" Okay Sam wasn't a very good listener, he paid attention when he had to and because that wasn't one of those times, he zoned out.

Sam walked alone into the cafeteria, and found Dean serving meals. And what he was wearing looked funny well to Sam anyway. Dean was wearing a different shirt from before, he must have been given one from the office when kids wear inappropriate clothes, so he had a plain brown shirt that was to big for him which was hidden by a apron, he was also wearing green cap which hid most of Dean brown hair, but Dean was still wearing his jeans. Sam waited in the line to get his lunch, Dean was paying for it of course.

"Hey Dean" Sam said, his tray of food on the counter.

"Oh hey Sam" Dean leaned forward. "I hate this job, is that all your having?"

"Yeah I'm not really hungry" Dean looked at Sam's food and shook his head.

"Okay, what happened?"

"What?! Nothing"

"I know you" Sam watched the counter

"I got a detention"

"An after school detention?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, I'll talk more about it later with you. I wait outside the gate for you okay"

"Okay thanks Dean I-" Sam was rudely cut off when a kid in the line yelled.

"Hurry up I wanna eat" Sam looked at Dean and smiled, before he walked away. Dean kept serving peoples meals until the end of lunch. When he was done the Cafeteria lady, Gwen, walked over to him and patted Dean's shoulder.

"Well done, can't wait to see you at it at second lunch" Gwen laughed almost evilly and walked off. Dean sighed not liking this at all. Well that least his jeans didn't get dirty.

Thankyou for taking the time to read this, I realise it's long, well sort of long but I couldn't find a way to finish it. Hope you enjoy reading this story. RnR thanks, if you have any suggestions to make it better then please tell me, I would like to know. Next chapter may take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

-1It was the end of school and Sam was lost again wondering around, he forgot which way his Maths class room for detention. He accidentally bumped into one of the girls in his English class.

"Oh hey Sarah, sorry"

"Hey Sam, where you headed?"

"Towards my maths class 2A, can you help me please I have detention"

"Sure but first of all your going the wrong way" she pointed down the empty hall and began walking in that direction.

"Who do you have detention with anyway?" Sam ran after her to catch up.

"Professor Adkins, hey what do you know about the disappearance of the other students?" Sam asked trying to sound casual. Sarah seemed to consider this question for a moment.

"Some of my friends disappeared like I dunno two weeks ago, they were my closest friends. I have no idea wether there okay or not either which just makes it worse" Sarah said, she bit her bottom lip and looked down.

"I'm sorry." Sam said sympathetically. "Where were they when they…disappeared?"

"Um just outside in the court yard, they weren't the first ones to go missing though" Sarah stated plainly.

"Yeah I heard they started like what Six weeks ago"

"No, actually around ten weeks. My mum's going to try to pull me outta this school and home school me, you cause of the total lack of schools but a lot of other kids don't seem to be fazed by it" Sarah said, lowering her voice. "apparently some teachers are scared, so there like going on sick leave or something, oh this is your class." Sarah stoped in front of a door, 2a imprinted on the door.

"Oh thankyou Sarah, I'll see you tomorrow okay" Sarah nodded and walked back the way they had come. Sam sighed, as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the reply. Sam opened the door and walked in, he saw Professor Adkins sitting at his desk. Adkins looked up as Sam entered the room.

"Ah Sam so glad you could finally join us, I have a few students here at the moment from other classes please take a seat" Sam walked over to the back corner of the room and sat down, there were only two other kids, who Sam had no idea who they were so he chose to sit away from the boy and the girl.

"Alright-y then copy this down, without so much as a word" as soon as Professor Adkins began to write on the board his phone rang. The professor seemed to growl but he answered his phone none the less.

"I'll be right back children do not move!" He ordered, as he stepped outside the classroom. Sam placed his head on the desk not wanting to be there. The two other kids were whispering to each, when the boy said something the girl glanced in Sam's direction and laughed. Sam rolled his eyes, wondering who the teacher was on the phone to.

Professor Adkins walked back in ten minutes later and sighed.

"Your free to leave I must be somewhere at the moment, I won't make you come back again just please try to pay more attention in class." Sam packed up his gear and walked out. He found it a lot easier to find the front of the school, mainly because he was following the two other students that had detention as well. He was soon out of the school and saw Dean leaning against the Impala, sipping coke. He was thankfully wearing his normal clothes again.

"Hey you got out early, so what did you get detention for anyway?" Dean asked, taking a drink of coke.

"Oh it was because I wasn't doing my work" Sam said shrugging. Dean seemed to choke on his coke.

"Sam not doing his work, whoa since when do you not do your work"

"Since I don't like my teacher, and I've learnt the stuff before." Sam answered. "Can we just go I wanna get home besides I have more info about the job that dad will wanna know about" Sam said looking a Dean who nodded. Dean quickly sculled the rest of his drink and threw it in the bin.

"Lets go then" they both hopped into the car and drove away, leaving only a puff of smoke.

"So how was your day Dean?" Dean just laughed.

"It was, Awful, the only good thing was there were chicks there, a few hot ones too." Yep that was one place to hate. Sam laughed, and shook his. That was his brother.

Note: Okay I had a feeling when I was writing this that it may not be too good but it was just a feeling. I had no idea how to write this chapter nor the next one, but I'll get there… Eventually. RnR thankyou much-ly. Well if you would like to give me any idea's for the next chapter please tell me, cause I think I might be stuck on it for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

-1"Hey dad, were home" Dean yelled, opening the door of the hotel room. Sam walked in and threw his bag on the couch.

"Wonder where dad is" Sam said opening the fridge door, searching for a little snack.

"Don't know, oh here we go, he left us a note" Dean picked it up of the table.

"What's it say?" Sam asked sitting at the table, with left overs from last night in a bowel. Dean cleared his throat.

"_Sam and Dean, _

_Bobby called me early this morning. He said he needed help with a shapeshifter, don't worry I promise it won't take long. If I hear that you two have been missing school I won't be happy. Dean that means you, you might not go to school but you have a job there. You might not be able to reach me where I'm going so if you get into trouble call Pastor Jim, he'll help you. Be good kids, I left some money under the mattress. Please use it for food, not anything else. Now be good, we'll have to continue the research with the school a bit later on for now Bobby needs me, and no hunting or anything demon related while I'm gone understand. Just keep each other safe._

_P.S. Burn this note. _Why does dad think that I'm going to be the one skipping school I mean I don't even go to school. Well we can't tell dad now, looks like we just have to lay low for a while, and see if we can't dig up more info" Dean said, bringing out his lighter and burning the note.

"Well at least it's not the first time he's left us alone, least we know what to do" Sam sighed. Dean walked into the bedroom and lifted the mattress grabbed the $150 that John had left them and walked back into the living room.

"So you got homework?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"No, why?" Sam looked at Dean suspiciously, Dean smiled.

"Cause we got some research to do" Sam sighed.

"Alright, but with what we have no resources?"

"Well the library, but you know if you prefer we could have a look at the school ourself. There's no-one going to be there after all" Dean smirked, but it was a question he expected answered "Well?"

"If we went to the library we might be able to find out if someone died or there used to be an Indian burial ground or something like that, it's worth to have a look" Sam said thinking like a true Winchester. Dean laughed

"That's my Sammy, Lets go then"

"Yeah, but we might not want to be out too late." Sam warned. Dean nodded.

"Yeah good idea, well lets go then" They got to the library quicker then they thought they would've.

"Hm" Dean said thoughtfully

"What? Is this the wrong place?"

"No, I just took a different route to get here. And I didn't get lost" Sam sighed, he got out of the Impala and walked up the steps to the library. The library was pretty big, some might of considered using the word huge. There were so many rows of books it looked like a maze, there were also a small seating area in the right far corner of the library. There was also a set of computers for use, at least 20 computers. Sam followed Dean to the counter.

"Um hi, can we have the records of the school please?" Dean asked politely. The women stared at Dean in almost pure disgust. She turned her head slightly and looked at Sam. After considering this for a moment she smiled.

"Sure let me get them for you" She quickly walked away. Dean looked at Sam and shook his head.

"How do you make them do you what you want?"

"I don't know Dean, how do I always get what I want from you?" Sam smirked, he always got his way when he did his little puppy dog face and Dean knew it to. The women came back a while later with a few books, which hopefully contained helpful information.

"Here you go boys, enjoy" She placed the books on the counter for Dean to pick up.

"Thankyou ma'am" Dean said grabbing the books. "Come on Sammy" Dean led the way to a six person tables (they were the only tables there) Sam followed closely behind. After studying for many hours Dean was using the books and Sam the computer, they found nothing.

"No ones died, definitely not a burial ground of any kind. Nothing at all bad happened on that site" Dean said sighing. "Well, it's getting close to night time, we should go home"

"Wait Dean, nothing else has happened expect the kids going missing right?"

"Yeah, so"

"Well maybe it's not a spirit or a demon that's taking the kids then" Sam said, thoughts all gathering. "Maybe it's a teacher, or another student"

"Why would a teacher or a student be taking kids for?" Dean asked, he understood where Sam was going with this though.

"A human sacrifice? There's tones of people that have been recorded to do that. Dean nodded in agreement, yet there father told them strictly not to do anything 'hunted' related. If it was for the better cause though, Dean was sure John wouldn't mind.

Note: Yay another great and almighty chapter done LOL. Soon with either the next chapter or the one after that I might be doing one that's based around John helping Bobby with the Shapeshifter. My plans are coming together hahahahahahaha sigh thankyou, if you liked it, review it. Plz. This is my weak attempt to make people to review my story, come on you know you want to. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Ahhhhhhhh. Please excuse me.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Okay this is that John Chapter I was warning people about.

"Bobby, where are we going? Shape shifter's usually find a place underground to stay, not somewhere up in the mountains" John said, climbing the mountain slowly, Bobby already far ahead. They had to leave the car a little while ago, considering the car couldn't go up the mountain any further.

"I told you on the phone John this is a different sort of shape shifter finding comfort in the mountains. You seem outta shape anyway, not able to catch up with me. Sam finally slowed you down has he?" Bobby laughed.

"Sam's still unhappy about moving around I really don't know what to do with him, I refuse to leave him behind though." John answered quickly catching up to Bobby.

"Sam's just young, he'll grow into it, you should stop worrying. Dean's trying to help isn't he?"

"Of course he is but you know Dean, if I get mean or something like that to Sammy, Dean will step in and protect his brother. I really don't like that sometimes but Dean seems to be teaching Sam things anyway." John sighed "At least Dean's more into hunting though, I just wish Sam was too"

John stopped to catch his breath before continuing "We're nearly there, I don't know why a shape shifter would stray so far away from a town when he can morph well change into human form"

"Yeah I know what you mean." Bobby said glancing back at John.

Soon they reached the abandoned warehouse, which used to be a mining place a long, long time ago.

"About time we're here" John said looking the building from afar. "Why the hell, would a shape shifter take a home here?"

"One who wants a little piece and quite" Growled someone, somewhere behind John, John turned slowly. The thing that spoke was Bobby.

"So, why'd you take form of Bobby for?" John said unusually casual.

"Because your friend disturbed me! Don't worry you'll join him, you and your kids when they come looking for you!" The thing in Bobby's form laughed. "Then everyone might finally leave me alone!" John sighed, he was glad Sam wasn't here, he'd feel sorry for it and try to save it. Then Dean would join Sam's side, or he might see reason and try to talk Sam into thinking like a hunter.

"Go to hell" John scoffed to the creature. "I'll help if you want" It lunged at John, pulling out Bobby's knife. John pulled out his gun, which contained silver bullets. He shot it three times at the shape shifters chest, aiming perfectly hitting the creature. It cried out in pain but it sounded so much like Bobby, John had to block out the sound. The thing withered to the floor and went limp, John walked over to It and shot it once more In the heart.

"Told you I'd help you, Man I gotta stop hanging out with Dean" John sighed shaking his head, something only Dean could copy perfectly. John walked into the warehouse he's gun at the ready. "BOBBY" John called, after waiting for a second for a answer and received none he tried again "BOBBY YOU HERE, ALIVE?" John yelled. This time John heard a weak groan, He followed the sound and saw a tied up and bloody Bobby.

"You let a shape shifter get you, I'm ashamed Bobby." Bobby smiled weakly

"Come on help me, will ya" John marched up to Bobby and bent down, he untied the rope the secured Bobby.

"Think you can stand?" John asked, standing up straight.

"Yeah I'm good, Argh, now don't you go and tell people about this. Especially Dean, tease me about it forever he will. Speaking of which where is the young ones?"

"Well Sam's at school and Dean's working at the school" John replied simply.

"Still feel little Sammy needs looking after" Bobby said, struggling to stand. John helped him up while answering.

"Not really, but you can never be too careful besides Dean suggested he went. He hates school, yet he's willing to go to look after Sam" John led Bobby back to the car. It took fifteen painful minutes to help Bobby back down the mountain side, to get to the car.

"So where's my stuff anyway?" Bobby asked settling down on the seat.

"In your car don't worry, he just pretended to be you."

"Good now wake me when we get there" Bobby said closing his eyes. Planning to get some, well deserved sleep.

"Yeah well we'll need to get you fixed up soon though" John drove off, glancing at the review mirror as if expecting something. Too bad nothing would come back down that mountain, it was being closed off to the community. Something about being to dangerous, which was right.

Note: There might be another bit with John but I'm not sure. I can't remember how they killed the shapeshifter, I just really think it was by silver bullets so that's what I used. I'm a huge fan of Supernatural I just couldn't remember, bad I know. This one was different to write, cause I don't really know how John would act.

By the way, what's the city where Madison lives, another thing I can't remember. It's for another story.


	8. Chapter 8

-1"Hey have you seen Sarah today?" He asked Michelle, on of the girls who was best friends to Sarah. Michelle was also in his history class.

"Not since yesterday morning. I tried to call her cell but she didn't answer, I'm getting really worried about her. Maybe you know, maybe she was…taken" Michelle looked to the ground "We've lost so many friends already. I'm going over her place this afternoon to see if she's sick" Michelle said as they walked down the hallway together.

"Oh cool, hey do you mind if I come with you. I just wanna make sure she's okay" Sam asked looking to the ground, he really wanted to see if she was okay but others might not have taken it that way.

"Oh really? Well yeah I guess meet you after school outside the front gate okay, do your folks mind?"

"Nar I'll explain it to my bro, he'll understand." Michelle nodded.

"Alright I gotta go see you this afternoon" Sam nodded this time and walked off to the cafeteria to see if he's brother was there. Yep Dean was there, yelling at one of the students. Sam shook his head

"_unbelievable_" Sam thought "_Well you were waiting for this to happen_" Sam ran over to the counter where Dean was, well, serving a student. If you thought you could call it that, then you would.

"Your not going anywhere until you pay for that!" Dean yelled to the boy student. Sam had seen this boy before, he was a mean and tough kid. Always getting into trouble, not doing his work etc. Just like Dean, he's name was David

"Yeah, What are you going to do, bout it? Go tell the police" The boy yelled back, smirking.

"Just you wait, boy" Dean pulled off the apron, and walked around the cafeteria and punched the boy square on the face. Suddenly all the other students formed a small circle around Dean and David.

"Why don't you pay for that!" Dean yelled. Sam pushed his way into the circle.

"Dean, stop now cause if you don't your going to get fired!" Sam yelled over all the other noises. Finally Dean stopped realising, that if he was fired then he wouldn't be able to come here anymore…Too late. Gwen had seen it all, she marched up just to the edge of the circle.

"Dean Winchester, Here Now!" Gwen walked away to the kitchen expecting Dean to follow.

"Damn it, Sam make sure he pays for that food" Sam smirked Dean had grown attached to his job. Dean quickly ran into the kitchen, to where Gwen was.

"Dean, I don't want to fire you but I have to, getting into fights is unacceptable. I'm sorry, you're a good worker." Gwen watched Dean carefully, he gaze dropped to the ground. Then back up to Gwen.

"Please you have to let me work here, I have to look after my little bro. It's my job, I'll get into trouble if I fail him" Gwen felt sorry for him, Dean had told her that they moved around a lot and didn't have time to stay in one place for long. So it was to a point understandable how he just wanted to look after his little brother, he must have been the only one Dean had time to get close to. Apart from the father of course, but it had to be someone around Dean's age.

"Hey listen I think there's something I can do…"

Sam smiled satisfied, David payed for his food. Dean would be proud, he sat up on one the tables in the cafeteria waiting for Dean's return. David looked angrily at Sam, and walked off.

"_He better be glad he only got one bruised eye__"_ Dean came out of the kitchen a while later. He's work hat gone as well as his apron and he had he's black shirt back on, Sam assumed he was fired, but had to ask anyway.

"So what happened?" Sam asked jumping off the table, Dean sighed.

"I got fired"

"So, well come on there's gotta be more then 'I got fired'?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'm not leaving anytime soon, she was able to get me a different, not working with a lot of other kids, job" Dean answered smiling.

"Really, and that is?"

"I'm going to work at the library" Dean said simply enough. Sam stopped walking though.

"Wait, you hate libraries. You only ever go when we have to do job related business"

"I know that's the best bit, it is job related. I'm going to scoop up information there, it'd be easier then asking kids for info."

"Oh before I forget, I'm going to go to a friends house I think she might be missing. Is that cool?" Sam asked walking in step with his brother again.

"Sure, wait a 'she' aye. Nice going Sammy."

"Shut up Dean, I'm serious" Sam said agitated, Dean always thought when ever Sam brought a girl over it was more then just 'do homework'

"I know Sammy, Your always serious" Dean laughed hit Sam lightly on the back.

"Shut up Dude" You could easily tell they were brothers.

Note: Done another chapter, okay I asked last time but no one told me. Please help me out I need to know what city Madison the were wolf lives in. That's all I ask. Hope your enjoying it at the moment, it's fun to write this. Next Chap is when Sam goes to the Sarah's house. Or does he even make it there?


	9. Chapter 9

-1"About time Sam, what took you so long?" Asked Michelle, as Sam approached her with his bag slung over one shoulder.

"I had to wait for my brother" Sam answered as Dean came slowly behind. "Are you ready to go?" Michelle nodded.

"My mum's here to pick us up I called her before to say you were coming" Michelle began to walk towards a dark green Mazda. Michelle opened the passenger door and climbed in, whilst Sam opened the back door and hopped in.

"Hello, your Sam I presume, my name is Lilly, I'm Michelle's mum. Nice to meet you" Lilly said with a smile. Sam smiled awkwardly, if his father was this friendly it would be extremely weird and scary.

"Nice to meet you too ma'am" Sam said politely.

"Oh and such manners" Lilly started up the car and drove off, as they did so Sam sitting in the back seat waved goodbye to Dean.

"Were here, I'll wait here, you two go on." Lilly said parking the car on the curve. Sam and Michelle walked up to the door, Sam knocked and waited. A women, perhaps in her thirties answered the door.

"How can I help you?" She asked, her voice was low.

"Um, can I see Sarah please miss?" Michelle asked kindly. The women's face seemed to light up at the mention of Sarah's name.

"She didn't come home last night, I called the police, who are yet to do an investigation. And I called the school, what am I to do I can't loose my little Sarah!" She began to cry, holding onto the side of the door for support. Sam and Michelle stared at each other not knowing what to do though their suspicions had been correct. Sarah was taken.

"I have to go" Sam said hurriedly looking at Michelle, Michelle nodded.

"I'm sorry ma'am I really hope she gets found soon." The women smiled sadly.

"Me too thankyou Michelle" They ran back to the car, hopped in, and drove off. They soon arrived back to the motel Sam was staying at.

"Thankyou Ma'am, I'll see you round Michelle." Sam said closing the door. He ran into the motel and was about to go up the stairs when he was stopped by a voice.

"Hi, um can you tell your dad that we now have a free room for him, he'll understand what I'm talking about." Grace said at the counter. Sam turned to her.

"I will" Before he began to climb the stairs to their room. Once he was inside the room, he locked the door and sighed. Dean, sitting on the couch looked up.

"Sarah's missing, we have to find her" Sam said breathing heavily. Dean watched Sam, but nodded, they weren't going to let any one else get taken, even if that meant breaking there father's word.

Note: sorry it took so long to write, I had to figure out what was going to happen in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

-1"Man I hate this school" Sam muttered under his breath, to Dean.

"Come on Sam, we have to stay here. It's the only link that matches the missing people, well, kids." Dean said rather cheerfully.

"So we think it's a teacher but which one?"

"I'm not sure I'm going to do a little recon today, I expect you to do the same. Alright?"

"Alright" They were finally getting used to this school, so finding their way around was easier.

"Okay, I gotta go. I'll get fired if I don't show up" Dean waved goodbye to Sam as he opened the door that led to the Library.

"Wow, this is a first. Dean Winchester showing up…on time" Gwen said as she noticed Dean walk through the door.

"Um what are you doing here I thought you worked at the Cafeteria?" Dean asked, rather confused.

"I do, someone called in sick though. Running low of staff, so they got me to work here." Dean smiled.

"Cool"

-----------------------------------------------

"Okay uh, Sam. Considering I had detention called off, last week. Your going to have detention with me this afternoon, understand?" Adkins spoke loudly but only talking to Sam.

"Yes sir" Sam answered looking up at the teacher.

"Good, now get back to work" Professor Adkins said, turning to write back up on the board. Before Sam decided to glance around, there were hardly any one in class. Around half the class was gone, either their parents took them out of school or they have gone missing. Sam sighed, he had to find them.

"Are you doing your work, Samuel?" Sam rolled his eyes, he hated being called Samuel it sounded so, not like him.

"Yes sir, where is everyone?" Sam asked, looking around. Adkins sighed.

"A lot of the other students have been pulled out of school, now don't change the subject, Just do the work"

"Yes sir" Sam mumbled, at look of the kids turned and watched Sam. Sam tried to ignore them but he hated being stared at. He gave a death stare, something he didn't do very often, he learnt it from Dean. They quickly turned away, Sam grinned. Sam continued to write the notes for the next half an hour until the bell rang signally lunch. Sam quickly hurried out, quickly put his books away and went straight to the library forgetting to get any food.

"Hey Dean" Sam said to his brother as he entered the library.

"Hey Sam, so how was class?" Dean asked as he grabbed a book from the counter returning it to it's rightful spot.

"You know the usual, boring." Sam replied sitting down at a desk.

"You've had such a foul attitude towards school since we first came here"

"I know"

"You didn't have any lunch did you?"

"No" Sam answered truthfully.

"Well go get some" Dean said handing Sam ten bucks.

"Thanks Dean" Sam said standing and walking out looking back at Dean who was smiling at Sam. Dean turned around to do more work when he felt like someone was there. He walked to the back of the library and looked around, there was a huge pile of books on the floor, Dean shook his head and began to pick them up. When he felt something hard hit him across the back of the head knocking him out cold.

Note: Enjoy


	11. Chapter 11

-1Sam was forced to stay behind when his last class finished. His teacher was professor Adkins so, he had to do the detention there. He also had another 15 mins to his detention time. He sat in silence often staring up at the professor, he had to be in it. He was new and really the only real clue that Sam and Dean had. Sam tapped his fingers on the desk, he was thinking whether he should confront him or wait. Sam thought about this for 5 minutes before he felt the urge to say something. Sam stood up and looked at Adkins, much hate in his eyes.

"What's wrong Samuel?" Adkins asked looking up from marking the classes papers.

"You're the one aren't you" Sam accused, he usually didn't do anything like this without Dean but he didn't care.

"I'm the what?" Adkins said in a completely calm voice.

"The one who's been taking them, the other kids."

"I'm not! I swear that to you now… Wait, you thought I was taking the kids what ever gave you that idea?"

"Well the phone call, only just arriving at this school for six weeks and not knowing your way around . And that's the time the kidnaps began" Sam explained.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not even a teacher." Sam's eyes widened, he even acted like a teacher.

-------------------------------

Dean woke, feeling light headed and dizzy. He knew as soon as he opened his eyes that he wasn't In the library, and by the fact that his hands were bound to a large metal post. He looked widely around and spotted someone a little further off, being Dean, he called out.

"Hello?" He heard something, someone moving around, though they might have been tied up. He couldn't see because of how dark it was, It reminded him of one of the other schools basement where they kept the boiler room.

"Hello, who's there?" He called again.

"Hello, who are you? Where am I? Have you come to help me?" Came a young girls voice. Dean quickly thought about the questions before answering.

"My name's Dean, as far as I can tell we're in a boiler room, and I would like to say yes to your last question but I'm a little tied up at the moment, who are you?" Dean replied.

"I'm Sarah."

"No way, Sam's friend right?"

"Um which Sam?"

"Sam Winchester"

"Yeah, how'd you know."

"Um his my baby brother, Michelle and him have both been looking for you. Now Sarah, do you know who's behind this?" Dean asked to the person concealed by darkness. As he asked the question, the door to the basement door flew open. And the only reply to his answer was.

"Your about to find out Dean"

-----------------------------

"You work with the police?" Sam asked amazed at the professor, who wasn't a professor.

"That's right, they made me work on this case. Undercover so that I'd find the culprit, I was going to use you as bait. Sorry about that" Adkins answered, watching Sam as he shrugged.

"No big, my Dad's used me for bait once before." Sam answered, half grimacing at the memory. It wasn't pleasant. Adkins seemed astounded at hearing this, Sam shook his head.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't understand. You see, I really have to find who's behind this. It's kind of the reason we came here." Adkins nodded, listening intensely to Sam.

"Do you know anything that might help me out Samuel?" Adkins asked.

"No, only that we thought it was you. Well the person would have at least have been here for 10 or so weeks cause that's when the disappearances started. I thought that maybe you had an accomplice or something but I guess I was wrong. Do you think you know who it is?" Sam asked wanting to know what Adkins knew.

"Not much more then you I'm afraid, all the disappearances appeared after school. Though the children were still in school, so it had to be a teacher" Sam was thinking as he listened to Adkins talk, he suddenly thought of something.

"Dean, we have to find Dean. He would be the only other kid here now, please we have to go"

"Wait who's this Dean?"

"My brother, he's working at the library" Adkins hopped off the teachers desk.

"Okay lets go then."

---------------------------------

Dean waited in the pitch dark, listening to the sound of growing foot steps. Suddenly they stopped right in front of him, a torch came on and shined into his face, the person who held the torch was none other then…Gwen??

Note: Enjoy, can't think of anything else to say so yeah. Thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 12

-1_Note: This one has a bit of violence in it, well sort of. It__'__s not that bad actually just wanted to warn people in case they think/thought so._

-------------------------------------------

"Gwen, your behind this??" Dean looked astounded by this, he was sure it was Sam's teacher. That Adkins guy, he was thinking about.

"What do you think?" She didn't mean as a question either"Too bad I'm going to have to kill you, but not before this girl of course" Gwen motioned towards Sarah, Dean called out to Gwen.

"Hey! Why, why are you doing this?" Dean asked, trying to hold Gwen off from attacking Sarah.

"Why you ask, you want to know. You think you should know, every single brat wants to know everything! I'm so sick and tired of them all!!" Gwen's breath came hard and fast. Her mind seemed to be off somewhere else, so Dean tried to wriggle out his hands from the rope. With little succession I may add. Gwen noticed and moved bent down next to Dean.

"You think you can escape, I might admit you're a good worker. But now your really pissing me off" She pulled out a stain less steel knife from her front pocket in her apron, intent on doing harm, she moved closer to Dean moving the knife closer still towards Dean. Dean stared horrified. He had been hurt plenty of times before by a knife, a few accidental self inflicted ones as well. Dean winced as the knife was slowing pushed into his stomach. He didn't try to move knowing if he did, it would be so much more painful for him.

_This wasn't a sacrificial thing, she's just doing it cause she hates kids. What a bitch. _

She pulled out the blade almost as slowly as she pushed it in. Dean seemed to hiss at her, that hurt. She removed some of Dean's blood by her finger, licking her finger she smiled. She quickly wiped the rest of the blood off her knife using her apron.

"How I wish I could kill you know, unfortunately I must wait until he comes back. Your in luck" She scoffed and turned and walked back up the stairs slamming the door behind her. She was officially a freak, dubbed by Dean (of course)

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, her voice shaky. "What did she do to you?"

"I'm fine, she just stabbed me is all" Dean answered wincing as he tried to move.

"Is all?! that's horrible, I'm mean come on that bitch stabbed you!" Sarah said, growing angry. Though she could do nothing.

"Well are you okay? Have they done anything to you?" Dean asked making sure she was okay.

"I got hurt, a little before. I'll be fine though, I just want to get out of here"

"Sam's going to find us soon" He whispered the last part. "I hope"

---------------------------

"I'm sorry he's not here, I haven't seen him since one thirty" The library in training, Hope said.

"Okay, uh thanks" Sam said, knowing now who was behind this. "Is there any where that's an unauthorised area, any where that kids could be kept?" He asked the second question to Adkins.

"There's a few, we are going to have to search them all if we are going to find them. Wait you know who's behind this don't you?"

"Yeah at first I didn't but now it sort of makes sense, It was Gwen"

"Gwen? The Cafeteria lady?"

"Yeah, It's just a hunch. I think Sarah knew who it was too, you know just the feeling that you sometimes get. Now I just really hope she's okay, Dean too." Adkins nodded in agreement, obliviously this Dean meant a lot to Sam.

Note: okay not very good at the evil sort of thing so I did my best. Enjoy, and of course thankyou for reading my stories. This one's nearly finished. YAY…


	13. Chapter 13

-1"Dean!" Yelled Sam running up and down the halls of the school, Adkins was right beside Sam. Sam stopped, panting.

"This school is so big" Sam said.

"I know, as I said to you before I always get lost in this place" Adkins said looking around at the empty halls. Sam closed his eyes and listened, something Dean didn't do too well.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He waited, at first he could hear nothing. Then he heard something it was faint but he heard it, Sam began to run the way the sound came from.

"Dean" He called again. Yet again he heard something, he stopped short in front of a door with the words 'Boiler room' imprinted on the door.

"Here?" Adkins asked, staring at the door. Sam nodded.

"Yep, Dean!" He quickly called again

"Sam!?" Came the response. Sam let out a heavy sigh, he's here.

"Come on" Sam said to Adkins, Sam was about to open the door when Adkins stopped him. "Huh?"

"It's too dangerous for you, I'll go" Sam wanted to argue but he decided not to, Dean would've told Sam somehow that it was dangerous there. Adkins pulled out his gun, opened the door and walked inside the room.

"Hello?" Adkins called finding his torch and turning it on. He inspected the room, he got no response. "Please I'm trying to help you"

"Who are you?" Adkins flashed the touch towards where the voice came from, he saw a boy around the age of nineteen.

"My name is Jacob Adkins, are you alright?" Adkins asked noticing the small pool of blood that was around the boy. He was tied up to a big, thick pole, he's eyes stared up at Adkins almost like if he wasn't tied up he would kill him.

"I'm fine, where's Sam?"

"So, your Dean then aren't you. Sam's been worried about you, now lets get you outta here. Adkins untied Dean and helped him up.

"There's someone else down here I think she's asleep" Dean said, grabbing the touch off of Adkins he moved the touch around until he saw what he was looking for. Sarah had lied to Dean earlier, she was badly hurt. Cuts all over her fragile body. Dean gasped when he saw her, Dean ran over to her, grabbing his knife that he couldn't reach before. He slit the ropes and picked her up, ignoring his own wounds. Adkins stared in amazement at the boy. There was a small scream but it was cut off by something and Dean automatically knew it was Sam's scream.

Note: Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think of the story so far.


	14. Chapter 14

-1"Sam!?" Dean cried, he hastily but carefully handed Sarah to Adkins. He then ran to where Sam was. Sam had a knife against his neck, dribbles of blood already tinkling down his neck.

"Let go of him!" Dean commanded, he wasn't to surprised to see Gwen was the one holding Sam. Gwen smiled and pushed the blade deeper into Sam's neck, making Sam groan in pain.

"Don't you come any closer or I'll be forced to do serious harm. You don't want that now do you Dean?" Gwen smirked, Dean scoffed it was so much easier to hurt people when you didn't know them but it helped that she was hurting Sam. Because anyone who dare hurt Sam would get hurt…badly.

"Let go of Sam now" Dean said each word slowly with anger, Gwen shook her head.

"Sorry, can't do. Tell me Sam. Does this hurt?" Gwen pressed even harder on the knife, Sam moaned. But didn't say anything, he looked at Dean, his eyes told Dean everything. Dean didn't have a gun with him. He even dropped his knife when he went to help Sarah. Sam didn't move he just flinched every time the crazed women kept making a move to put the knife deeper and deeper in his neck. Dean didn't attempt to help Sam, at the moment he couldn't.

Adkins had placed Sarah down carefully as he grabbed his gun and peeked outside the door. He saw what was happening and made a quick decision. He was still inside the door when he aimed and shot at Gwen. Gwen didn't see it coming though, it shot her in the shoulder. She fell backwards the knife digging deeper into Sam's throat, Sam quickly removed the knife from Gwen's hand for she was in shock. He crawled over to Dean and fell to the floor, Dean dropped to the ground and lifted Sam up.

"Sammy? I need to apply pressure to the wound okay, it's going to hurt though" Sam nodded weakly, and clenched his eyes tight. While Dean grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and pushed down and Sam's throat. Dean noticed that Sam did what he could not to move. Professor Adkins placed his gun up to Gwen's chest.

"Your under arrest for the murder of all thirty-seven students." Adkins made Gwen turn over so she was lying on her stomach before he cuffed her hands together. Adkins looked over to Dean, while holding down Gwen.

"I called for back up, there brining an ambulance along with them. I informed them about the girl" Sam's eyes opened.

"Sarah!?"

"Stay still Sammy. Yeah, she's pretty badly hurt don't worry helps on the way" Sam complied, he stopped moving as Dean added a bit more pressure. Soon the ambulance and police back up came, though all the action was past. Gwen weakly attempted to get away but was of course stopped easily.

John got out of the car and walked over to Dean, John had only just got back and because they weren't at home John decided to check the school, where of course he found he's kids.

"Dean…What's going on?" John asked moving towards Dean, he hadn't seen Sam yet.

"Um. Hey Dad, well it's a long story…" Dean began. John looked over to the ambulance and saw Sam lying down a white bandage coated in blood around his neck. John turned Back to Dean.

"It better be a bloody good story I told you to look after Sam and do NOT get into any trouble!" Dean smirked, he lifted he's shirt to where a bandage was as well around his shoulder. John rolled his eyes, he was concerned to a point but knew that Dean and Sam would both be okay. John had dropped Bobby back at his home, knowing that Bobby would be better off at his own home then at a hospital.

"Sorry Dad. I guess things went a little outta hand" Dean answered pulling his shirt back down.

"So who was it Son?" John asked Dean.

"Gwen" John raised his eyebrows he didn't know any Gwen. Dean realised this. "It was the school cafeteria lady." John just simply nodded in agreement.

"Is Sam alright?" John asked, nodding towards Sam.

"Yeah, got pretty badly injured. It's okay though, right Dad?"

"Right. Good work Dean I'm proud of you"

----------------------------------------------

They were at the hospital waiting for Sam outside while Sam went in to talk to Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, how are you feeling?" Sam asked, with a small smile. He had to get stitches on his neck extremely carefully. Sarah was lying in the hospital bed propped up by a bunch of pillows.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great. So your leaving town now?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah you know, places to go, people to see" Sam smiled from ear to ear.

"Well thanks for helping me Sam, thank your brother for me too!" Sarah said.

"I will. I'll miss you"

"Yeah right back at you. Oh here then" She pulled out a small piece of cardboard, It had her picture and her details written in gold pen.

"Hey thanks! Sorry I got nothing for you" Sam said looking down. Sarah smiled

"It's cool, I hope to see you again Sam Winchester"

"Well Same here. I gotta go bye" Sam said, he leaned forward and kissed Sarah on the cheek. Sam took the present and left waving back at Sarah.

Once Sam was outside Dean patted Sam on the back.

"You ready to go little Bro?" Dean asked smirking. And for once Sam was looking forward to moving to the next place, maybe moving around wasn't so bad after all.

"Yeah! Lets go, I call front seat!" Sam exclaimed, Dean looked at Sam before they both ran to the car both trying to get into the front seat.

"Let Sam sit in the front Dean" John said stopping the fighting. Dean scoffed by sat in the back all the same.

"Yay, sucker" Sam said, poking his tongue out at Dean. Soon they were on the road again, Sam sighed staring out of the window of the impala. He smiled remembering everything that had happened in that small town.

Note: Finished, hope you guys liked it, Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading! I know the ending sounds corny… eh I like it.


End file.
